


El ciego y el tuerto

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Gintama
Genre: Benizakura Arc, Drabble, Drama (kinda), Friendship (kinda), Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: No ve nada, puede parecer que lo está haciendo, pero Katsura no ve nada frente a él.





	El ciego y el tuerto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sufjorn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sufjorn).



> Disclaimer: Gintama pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.
> 
> Prompt: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas. Prompt #11 [fandom_insano]
> 
> Personajes: Katsura!centric, mención a Gintoki y Takasugi.
> 
> Extensión: 163 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Para Indie, porque fangirlea conmigo este manga. Lamento que sea tan corto, otro día te hago algo más decente.
> 
> Ubicado al final de la saga Benizakura.
> 
> [Editado 18/04/2019]

No ve nada, puede parecer que lo está haciendo, pero frente a él no ve absolutamente nada. No ve un amigo, ni un compañero, ni un camarada. Gintoki podría leer sus pensamientos en esos momentos para replicarle algo como «¿Ahora eres ciego?» y obtener un obvio y esperado «No es ciego, es Katsura». Desde ya, Gintoki no lee sus pensamientos, así que ni dice eso ni hace algo más aparte de juntar su espalda con la suya en apoyo mutuo. Gintoki no lee sus pensamientos, pero pareciera que lo hace, pues se entienden a la perfección tras su leve intercambio de palabras y alzan al tiempo las espadas.

—¡Takasugi!

No ve nada, puede parecer que lo está haciendo, pero Katsura no ve nada frente a él. Ni un amigo, ni un compañero, ni un camarada; absolutamente nada que merezca especial mención. Solo a un enemigo que sonríe ante sus palabras, indiferente a ellas.

Katsura no ve nada frente a él, nada realmente importante.


End file.
